peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Grampian Television
Grampian Television is a defunct British analog/digital television channel founded by Paul Rabbit in 1966. It was his first attempt to serve the increasing demand for television; it was established even before the Anima Broadcasting System (a result of the merging of the Anima TV and Anima Radio businesses together in 1983). The channel was officially abolished on January 1, 2006 at 02:01:06 GMT by its last controller, Melanie Mole, when it was under the hands of Skye LLC, an American media company, when the only picture to be transmitted on the frequency was a ‘ceased transmission’ testcard. Controllers *Paul Rabbit (1966-83) *Lorraine Lion (1983-90) *Kenneth Kangaroo (1990-93) *Didîer Donkey Sr. (1993-96) *Otelli Otter (1996-2000) *Melanie Mole (2000-06) Ownership *Paul Rabbit (1966-83) *Lorimar-Telepictures Inc. (1983-93) *Television Corporation Of France (1993-96) *WeMedia SpA (1996-2000) *Skye LLC (2000-06) Website The website for Grampian Television, grampian.tv, was launched at 07:18:55 GMT on November 21, 1996 by WeMedia SpA as a replacement for access to Anima Oculus teletext service via Grampian Television, which was removed at the same time by Central TV & Radio as a result of new budget cuts. The website, its subdomains and its webpages were archived on the Wayback Machine at 03:00:10 GMT on January 1, 2006, just nearly an hour after Grampian Television ceased transmission. Webpages The main webpages under the domain grampian.tv were as follows. *grampian.tv/index.php - home page *grampian.tv/news/index.php - news *grampian.tv/news/archives/business.php - business news *grampian.tv/sports/index.php - sports *grampian.tv/weather-travel/archives/weather.php - weather *grampian.tv/weather-travel/archives/travel.php - travel *grampian.tv/entertainment/index.php - entertainment **grampian.tv/entertainment/archives/results.php - National Lottery results *grampian.tv/listings/index.php - TV listings *vod.grampian.tv/index.php - Grampian TV on demand *help.grampian.tv/index.php - support center Programming Grampian Television, like all of the public service broadcasters, would broadcast a wide variety of programs. The channel mainly would broadcast entertainment programs, such as reality television, game shows and imported American drama. It would also broadcast sports events not covered by other broadcasters and also its own news service, Grampian Live, which was produced by ITN (but was produced between 1989 and 1996 by TCF News S.A.). The channel would frequently stick to a regular schedule, which included the program Home and Away at 6 pm followed by Grampian Live at 6:30 pm and Britain’s Next Top Model later in the evening at 10 pm. Flagship programmes for the channel included the early morning chat program L:FE’s Talk (at 9:15 am), programs from 3 US franchises (Lilo & Stitch: The Series, Family Guy and The Simpsons) and afternoon Australian soap operas Neighbours (at 1:45 pm) and Home and Away (at 1:15 pm) each weekday. Every day, children's programmes began at 6 am with BeU On GTV showing Thomas and Friends, Peppa Pig, PAW Patrol, Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, SpongeBob SquarePants, 'Scooby-Doo'', The Mr. Men Show, Make Way for Noddy, Fifi and the Flowertots, Roary the Racing Car, Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures, Tickety Toc, Bananas in Pajamas, The WotWots, and Olly the Little White Van. In October 2001, Grampian Television announced they had acquired the broadcast rights to Under Peppa’s Pants and The Mr. Potato Show. On-air identity Logos GrampianTV initial logo.jpeg|The initial ‘X-shaped cross’ logo in black and white (1966-71) GrampianTV color ident 1971.jpeg|The revised ‘X-shaped cross’ logo in full color (1971-90) Grampian TV 1990 logo.jpeg|A computer-generated, 3D version of the ‘X-shaped cross’ logo (1990-96) Grampian TV final logo.png|The final Grampian Television logo (1996-2006) 6DB55DE3-1C14-420C-AB6A-A1561A6CB248.png|Boxed version of the 1996-2006 Grampian Television logo Outros/closedowns 8122412A-C23D-4DEF-A74D-BC2633EEAC1D.jpeg|The outro to the final Peppa Pig Night on Grampian Television, taken from its HD simulcast version on December 27, 2005 5D43B9BF-8FC7-4BA1-9F43-628FD7048DFB.jpeg|A special closing title created for Grampian Television’s last transmission. This closing title had the British national anthem playing in the background (a tradition for Grampian Television’s closedowns) 56DFF57E-1D07-49A4-A8E9-068EDA6D7E7D.jpeg|Grampian Television closedown screen bug, September 30, 1995 042AECB1-D65C-4463-96EC-0355DC36E4E9.jpeg|Grampian Television closedown screen bug, August 19, 1993 5AD46E45-409F-4E1C-B033-890D1B971D7A.jpeg|Screen bug of the first Grampian Television closedown with the new logo, January 3, 1990 148AB524-0D15-434C-8608-2364FFB4A71C.jpeg|Intro to Under Peppa’s Pants on Grampian Television, with sponsorship from Toyota Motors Testcards C276D8B1-1530-4B7D-ADCF-EABEBB98B025.jpeg|The ‘ceased transmission’ testcard, which first appeared in the early hours of New Year’s Day 2006 E79B04EE-70C1-421D-A843-C041592AA4D3.jpeg|Grampian Television testcard, c. mid-2005 Idents BBEFD0A0-8954-49A8-A3EF-7C7DF222A720.jpeg|Woman, version 1 (1996-2000) 5F1FA929-A358-4427-BEB6-BF72B2F72A4E.jpeg|Man (1996-2006) 3F54C78A-0DDA-43F4-AE20-BEA144D78491.jpeg|Generic (1999-2006) F3B4DE32-52B8-4D91-A53A-85EC4E78D814.jpeg|Woman, version 2 (2000-06) 43E09F69-FF16-41F5-A9A5-2006036C034E.jpeg|Clouds (2001-06) AEBC85BB-E80F-4724-AC42-E8FBC50B224C.jpeg|Shape & Space (first experimented in mid-1989; some of the elements in it made it to the final 3D versions) 97CD3481-599F-4DA5-9AC1-A00A5B152638.jpeg|Transformation (original ident; 1966-71) 1AB94AFF-AC8E-4D48-86B6-D3395C5D5904.jpeg|Connections (Brown) (1995-96; this went well with the digital clock that debuted the same year as this ident - 1995) 55A023B2-A72F-43D6-9CAC-DE9875E3A926.jpeg|Warm Colors, version 1 (1997-99) C83C0FFB-9946-4771-80AE-7D1C819011C5.jpeg|Traffic Jam, version 1 (1997-99) 78A918F5-EBB2-4224-87B1-B74FFEFB9FDB.jpeg|Warm Colors, version 2 (2000-06) 3C95CA24-6216-444E-B61B-E4042E2AF102.jpeg|Connections (Turquoise) (1995-96) 490DBC26-3B6D-4244-85E8-695AAE77A4EE.jpeg|South Park (1997-2005) Trivia *For most of its existence (1966-96; 30 years), Grampian Television used a piece of music titled Scotland the Brave. Category:TV Channels Category:Fanon Category:Miscellaneous Category:Grampy Rabbit